Namida Naisho
by Insignificance
Summary: Secret Tears... Akane have a secret, a secret that she had held for years. But now the secret must come out if Ranma is to live...


Namida Naisho  
"Secret Tears"  
By: Silver Star  
  
  
  
I looked up from my book just in time to see the gate opened. I was in the family room, reading a very interesting novel. Both Kasumi and Nabiki were up in their rooms. Nabiki because she said she's going to contact one of her associates, Kasumi because she has done all her chores. Ranma, Mr. Saotome, and Daddy are out together, which is quite strange. I have no idea what they are doing, though. When I asked Daddy, all he said is that they are going for a talk. Considering it's Daddy and Mr. Saotome, the talk is probably an excuse to try to force Ranma to marry me.   
I don't really know what I was expecting when the gate opened, probably an very beaten up wet panda and a young red-headed pissed off girl, and a weeping black-haired man.   
I was not expecting this.   
Mr. Saotome and Daddy came in; both looked as if they had been crying or wanted to cry. They are carrying something between them, something that's quite large, almost like a...  
A body.  
I gasped, couldn't believing what I was seeing. Between the two man is Ranma. Blood soaked through the blue shirt and black pants that he wore when they left. His hair was crusted with dried blood. He's eyes were closed. He wasn't moving.  
Like he's dead.   
"Get Kasumi and Nabiki, and call Dr. Tofu, quick!" Daddy yelled, his voice almost cracked. I didn't move, frozen in place with fear. Ranma, dead?   
It's not possible. No matter what happened, he always manages to get out of trouble. Even when I kept on malleting him, even when all his other fiancées chased him, even when Kuno and Ryoga trying to kill him, he always get out of it unharmed.   
He couldn't be dead.   
"Akane, MOVE!" I jumped, finally realizing the seriousness of the command. I ran up the stairs, two steps at a time, almost ripping the skirt of my dress in the process.   
"Kasumi, Nabiki, Ranma's hurt!" I yelled, knocking first on Kasumi's door, then Nabiki's. My voice almost cracked on my last word.   
I ran back down the stairs, my two sisters followed close behind. I skidded to a halt at the phone, signaling my sisters to keep on going. I grab the phone receiver and started to punch in the number to Dr. Tofu's clinic.   
I was almost frantic at the moment, and when Dr. Tofu picked up the phone, it took me almost a minute to finally get him to understand what the problem was.   
I ran back into the family room to see Kasumi wiping blood off of Ranma's face. Nabiki was starring at the bloodied Ranma, stunned at what she was seeing.   
"Wh-what happened?" I whispered, almost afraid of the answer.   
"We-we were talking, like I told you we were going to do. He was mad that we started to press him about marrying you, again. He was so mad that he ran across the street to get away from us..." Daddy's voice cracked at that moment, and tears start to come.   
"A car came from no where and hit him," Mr. Saotome said, continuing the story. "The car kept on going, didn't even pause when it hit him." His hands clenched into fists, knuckles turned white with the pressure. "The nearest hospital takes at least two hours to get there, with a car, and we don't even have a car. The nearest thing to a hospital is Dr. Tofu's Clinic. We decided to take him home and get Dr. Tofu here instead of taking him to the clinic. It's nearer here than the clinic and I don't think it's good for him to move so much."  
The gate opened at the moment and in came Dr. Tofu. He didn't bother with the greeting, nor did his glasses didn't fog over when he saw Kasumi.   
I stayed back as Dr. Tofu checked Ranma. I didn't want to see him, looking like that. I want to see him, healthy, and full of life, even if he is insulting me.   
I want him alive.   
I love him.  
I can admit that now. I don't know when it happened, or how it happened. I think it was the time when I was kidnapped by Kirin to be his bride. Or maybe it was the time when Tome wanted to marry me. I don't know, and I don't want to know. I just want him alive.   
I watched as Dr. Tofu pressed some pressure point at the base of his neck. I watched in despair as Dr. Tofu looked at everyone and shook his head sadly.   
"There's too many injuries. There's no way he'll survive. I'm sorry."  
No. There is a way. But that's my secret, a secret no one knew, except my mother, and she's dead. A secret that I want no one to know about. I don't want my family thinks I'm some sort of witch. I don't want to be cast out by my own family.   
But that's selfish. Ranma's life depends on me; I couldn't let him die. I love him.  
I stood up slowly from where I am, at the dark corner of the family room. I walked over to Ranma and knelt in front of him. I could see my family's eyes on me, not knowing what I am about to do. I took a deep breath.  
The decision had been made, and I would not go back on my own words, even if that decision might destroy my happiness. I would not go back on my decision.   
I lift both of my hands and placed them over Ranma's chest. I closed my eyes, holding back the tears that threatened to come. I could not cry now, I could not afford any mistakes.   
I could see my hands glowing a faint green light in my mind's eyes. I could see the lights, engulfing Ranma.  
Ranma. What would you think of me when you wake up? Would you welcome me into your arms because I saved you? Or would you throw me away? What would you do in my place, Ranma? Would you heal me? Or would you let me die, never letting your secrets out?   
But that doesn't matter, anymore. I've already started and even if I stop now, my family would think differently about me, not to mention that they'll probably hate me for not healing you when I can.   
Did you knew that my mother was a semi-goddess? You probably think I'm just kidding but I'm not. It's true. That was how she died. She used her powers to heal a young boy, about 5 years old, that she met when we were on a training trip. He was almost dead, been attacked by a bear. She used all her powers to safe him. She gave him her life spark to kindle his spirit fire. She died later, because she gave almost all of her life force to that boy.   
You know what's funny? She said the boy's name was Ranma. What a coincidence, don't you think?   
I'm the only one in my family that inherited mother's goddess blood. Me, the most violent one. Kasumi should be the one who have the goddess blood, so she could safe many people's lives, but she didn't. I was the one.   
I throw in more of my life force when he didn't respond. I wonder if I'd be able to see mother after this. I wouldn't mind seeing her again, but I don't want to stay with her. I want to stay with you. I want to see you smile again, I want to see you up and running about. I want to walk with you to school, and then walk back home with you after school. I want to live my life with you.   
I don't want to leave you.   
I opened my eyes and let my tears fell, not caring what my family thinks of me.   
I don't want to leave you, Ranma. You hear me? And I don't want you to leave me, either. I want you to wake up and talk to me. Please, Ranma, wake up.   
I smiled through my tears as I watched your eyes opened. The green light faded. Your eyes found mine. Your smile is the last thing I saw before I went unconscious. You are alive, and that is all that matters.   
Ai shiteru, Ranma.  
  
  
The End.  
  
So what do ya think? Please email me at bailuli@hotmail.com I'd like to know what you think of this fanfic but no flames, PLEASE. Akane is NOT dead, okay? Just want to clear that one out, in case people think that Akane died like her mother.   
Anyway, check out my other fanfics at my webpages!  
  
http://www.angelfirec.com/anime/kei/  
Ryuuzaki no Arashi  
This have all my Ranma 1/2 fanfics.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Palace/4709/  
Crystal Star Kingdom  
This have all my Sailor Moon fanfics, and some of my Ranma 1/2 fanfics. If you are only looking for Ranma 1/2 fanfics, go to Ryuuzaki no Arashi. 


End file.
